


其实这是两个梗交织在一起的后果。合掌。Essay （original edition）

by hengfous



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Garrosh x King Anduin, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hengfous/pseuds/hengfous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【"我们会把你这副爱好和平的小身躯插在长矛上，把你的城市，连同你的胎毛一起烧光。无论你那宝贵的圣光会给你一个怎样的来世，你的父亲和蒂芬王后一定会希望当年她还是流产比较好。"】CP吼安 CP: Garrosh x King Anduin hhhhh</p>
            </blockquote>





	其实这是两个梗交织在一起的后果。合掌。Essay （original edition）

原发http://weibo.com/1269080827/BnxzYgVWR?from=page_1005051269080827_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime&type=comment

【其实这是两个梗交织在一起的后果。合掌。】

【"我们会把你这副爱好和平的小身躯插在长矛上，把你的城市，连同你的胎毛一起烧光。无论你那宝贵的圣光会给你一个怎样的来世，你的父亲和蒂芬王后一定会希望当年她还是流产比较好。"】

 

"放开我！"

"老实点！你想死在这儿吗？"

疯了，全都疯了。加尔鲁什猛地蹲跪下身，躲开了一个原本瞄准了他的脑袋的巨型火球。被他正面向下扛在肩膀上的人类似乎由于他突然的颠簸动作而晕眩—或者是其他什么理由让他沉默了，不管怎样加尔鲁什此刻完全无暇顾及他的感受，他不吵闹兽人求之不得。

都是那个凯诺兹多姆的破计划。闯了祸的青铜龙撂下一句"总之这也是你需要克服的困难之一"就溜得没影了，留下加尔鲁什独自面对被时光之景制造出来的十个疯子。

不，或许不止十个疯子。

加尔鲁什诅咒了一句。在看到那个巨魔扑向那个身着华丽服饰的人类男孩时，他的身体自己动了。如果帮他挡下沃金的大剑还不算疯狂，那么现在扛着他逃跑的自己，绝对不在加尔鲁什的任何一个计划之内。

不过他现在有些庆幸他下意识的举动。那个女人，吉安娜.普劳德摩尔的施法方向多少出现了一些顾虑，似乎她即使失去理智仍然很在意她的侄子。加尔鲁什的情报中曾提及他们很亲密，在看过时光之景后兽人更加确定。现在这个疯了的女人甚至把一个火球砸在了正在追杀他们的牛头人的后背上，虽然距离已经拉开，但是一边逃跑一边回头观望的兽人仍然觉得自己嗅到了烤牛肉的香气。穿戴着部落酋长的板甲、却长着贝恩.血蹄的脑袋的牛头人立刻转身扑向女法师，不带一丝犹豫。

疯子们之间的内战打响了。

趁着萨尔和沃金缠斗的空隙—后者似乎多少有些震惊，但是很快又恢复了嗜血—加尔鲁什撒开两条腿，向着记忆中的某个安全地带飞奔。他的确看到格罗玛什就站在附近的山坡上，但不幸的是，战歌氏族的成员们似乎都被不远处的草原中突然现身的这一群奇形怪状的生物吓呆了。更别提他们中间还有一头疯狂地大笑着向地面喷吐冰霜的蓝色巨兽，和一个正在召唤无数黑色夜刃豹的白衣身影。在这样的危机下，战略转移，似乎成为了最好的，也是唯一的选择。

那头永恒龙把一切都搞砸了。加尔鲁什诅咒着他所能想到的任何东西，一边用最快的速度奔跑。他早晚要干掉那个油嘴滑舌的家伙，不过现在似乎不是考虑这件事的时候。他必须躲过这阵风头，再去考虑怎样卷土重来。

卷土重来这件事是不是能够做到—这个念头早被他扔到艾泽拉斯那么远了。

绕过两个和记忆中的形态有些微妙区别的碧绿色山坡，加尔鲁什终于确定自己彻底摆脱了战歌氏族、和那群吸引了兽人们全部注意力的疯子。他一手插着腰，一手扶着肩膀喘息，慢慢地寻找到了一个可以临时休息的地点。部落的前任酋长一屁股坐倒在草地上，后背重重地倚上土坡的峭壁。

"…！！"

玛诺洛斯之牙复活了。兽人在短暂的时间里这么认为。他一个打挺拔地而起，脑袋里连续闪过几个恐怖的念头，每一个都和他年轻的父亲有关。但是他又立刻想起了被自己忽略的细枝末节。

他用仍然抬着的右手一把抓起他的"肩甲"。它比他想象的要粗一点，于是他又用左手扶了一下。

一个人类的男孩子悬在兽人的掌心之间。过分细弱的两手捂着生满金发的后脑勺，湛蓝色的眼睛泡在生理性的泪水里。他也正在瞪着加尔鲁什，眼神里满是怨气。

他应该把他扔在那里自生自灭的。加尔鲁什再一次冒出了这个念头。

他就这么举着那个小家伙，沉默的气氛无比诡异。一阵强风吹过他们之间，男孩在兽人的手掌中打了个哆嗦。

加尔鲁什从鼻子里喷出一口气，垂下双手，把这个小崽子放下地面。他一时半会儿不知道该拿他怎么办，总不能杀了他—只要他顶着这张脸，加尔鲁什就总对他有点敬而远之。

衣着华丽的少年在土地上趔趄了一下，但很快稳住了重心。他向着侧对兽人的视角挪了挪脚，扭过半个身子，转动着他的细脖子，上上下下地打量四周淡绿色的草原和山地。加尔鲁什十分熟悉他脸上那种探查一般的神情—他在白虎寺的地牢里看到过许多次。

兽人皱起眉头。

"小人类。"他开口道，"你是哪一条时间流的？"

那头青铜龙最好不要是把正确时间流的安度因王子卷到了这里。兽人想着。如果是那样，就太棘手了。虽然他已经彻底的向法庭表达了自己的态度，也对那个王子展示了他对他的立场的尊重，已经仁至义尽—但是欠对方一条命的念头还是让加尔鲁什多少感到有些不舒服。

人类没有说话。纳格兰和煦的微风掠过他的金发，带起短翘的发梢。波浪一般的青草在风中摇曳着，几乎淹没了他的大半个身子，修饰着狮头纹路的披风被草丛撑了起来，加尔鲁什看了那里一眼。和安度因王子长得一模一样的男孩远眺着碧洗一般的天空，皱起眉头，好像在思索什么。

这个表情也是兽人所熟悉的。加尔鲁什突然感到一阵没来由的焦躁。

"别人问你话要回答—你爸爸没教过你吗？"他抬起一只褐色大手，搡了男孩的肩膀一把。

他原本没有打算保留力气，却在碰到那副过分单薄的肩头时不由自主地放轻动作。即便如此人类还是被推得连退两步才刹住脚跟。现在他又正面面对着兽人了。加尔鲁什看着蓝色的眼睛向自己扬起，不由得眨了眨自己的眼睛。

又是一个熟悉的神情。熟悉到加尔鲁什在一瞬间险些"确定"他就是安度因王子。他最后一次、也是唯一一次终于激怒了那个小王子的时候，那张年轻的脸蛋上就是这样的神情。而面前的这一个，强烈的愤怒和痛恨甚至超过了人类王子最生气的样子。加尔鲁什甚至怀疑下一秒他就要冲过来揍他了。但是没有，人类少年唯一所做的只是死死地攥着破惧者，恨恨地瞪着面前的兽人。

他的确一直在试图激怒安度因王子，加尔鲁什有点不爽地想着，但是他又没有惹这一个…

—他突然明白了。

"'我'，做了什么？"这句话从兽人的獠牙旁脱口而出。它甚至不是一个彻底的疑问句。他从巨魔的大剑下抢出他时，人类少年的剧烈挣扎带着一种拼命的架势，就算是加尔鲁什也产生了短暂的惊愕。

凯诺兹那个家伙…他眯起眼睛。

男孩的表情和有些僵硬的站立动作突然放松了一些。他在兽人的注视中低下头，似乎在纠结什么。加尔鲁什斜视着身高不到他胸口的人类，抱起手臂，等着他说话。这个场景实在太熟悉，以至于让兽人产生了一种他们之间仍然隔着一道淡紫色法术屏障的错觉。

他没有等很久。人类少年深吸一口气，脸上的负面情绪慢慢消褪。但是仍然有些颤抖的双手出卖了他。

"你救了我。你不是他。我不应该迁怒。请让我为此道歉。"他说道。他的嗓音清澈，正是兽人所熟悉的、属于人类王子安度因的声音，"但是，在我失去意识之前，另一个加尔鲁什.地狱咆哮正在攻打我的暴风城。虽然告诉你这些可能不太妥当…"

来自另一条时间流的少年艰难地咽了一口唾沫，仿佛把这些话说出口是一个艰巨的任务："…城市的防御体系已经崩溃，我们马上就要沦陷了。"

加尔鲁什瞪圆了眼睛。

"还有，无论如何，我的父亲与此无关。"安度因又补上一句，亡父被敌人粗鲁地提及似乎让他颇有些愤慨，"他许多年前就去世了。"

加尔鲁什的眼睛瞪得比钢铁之星还大。兽人几秒钟之后才找到自己的声音。

"你是想说，'我'在打暴风城，但是瓦里安.乌瑞恩早已经死了？"这个可能性和他的经历差别太大，加尔鲁什甚至在怀疑，如果没有经历过时空穿梭，他是否能够如此迅速地接受它。他看见少年在点头，但他仍然感觉有些难以想象，"他死了？那暴风城的统治者是…"

他终于注意到了安度因.乌瑞恩身上偏向人族审美的、过于华丽的袍服。兽人再次失去了语言。所有线索指向同一个方向，加尔鲁什终于回想起了他曾经对人类王子说过的话。

—这个小崽子登上王位的一天，将会是兽人们值得庆贺的一天。他和他的部落将攻下暴风城，在人类的街道上驰骋，杀光他的臣民—

但是他从未设想过，在某一条时间流里，它存在实现的可能性。

安度因国王就站在他的面前…

但是。兽人突然想起什么，如果他在这里，那么，另一条时间流的加尔鲁什自己…

他猛地抬脚跺了一下地面，眼睛看到那个小国王全身不受控制地颤抖了一下。

"混蛋青铜龙！"他想象不出比现在更加糟糕的状况了。兽人愤怒地低声咆哮着。"我一定要宰了他！"

 

【然后就是剩下的某几个疯子一人收下了德拉诺的一个种族把整个星球搅得一团乱麻，黑暗之门开不了了所以加尔鲁什和安度因国王都活下去了。哦顺便说维纶仍然收了一个小徒弟。加尔鲁什不杀安度因的原因除了下不了手之外还有一个原因是他想把他送回原来的时间里留给另一个自己去杀。但是最后也没成功因为国王刚开始很想回去但是最后不肯走了。是的它是一条彻底吼安的时间流所以谁都不能阻止我脑H。】

【我才不会说这之后加尔鲁什带着小国王远距离观察战歌氏族的时候他们发现格罗玛什正在和一群兽人一起研究被俘虏的战五渣，安度因立刻想去救蓝龙结果被加尔鲁什骂…嗯这大概就叫脑洞大。】


End file.
